The Scilacticon Galaxy's Plot for Super Mario Galaxy 3
by The Scilacticon Galaxy
Summary: This is MY plot for my #1 most wanted video game of all time: SUPER MARIO GALAXY 3! If you love Mario, the Mario Galaxy series, and are just as hopeful for Super Mario Galaxy 3 to come out on the Nintendo Switch as I AM, this story is a MUST-READ! Even for YOU, Nintendo!


**Welcome one and all to my very own vision of a plot for _Super Mario Galaxy 3_! It seems like it's not getting enough attention as a picture on DeviantArt, so here it is with a story on FanFiction! Now before I start, let me just say that this plot is 100% ORIGINAL, despite the fact that you may hear some ideas in it similar to movies you may have seen, and please keep in mind that these ideas are just some that I'D LIKE TO SEE in Galaxy 3, so if you have any of YOUR OWN IDEAS, PLEASE DON'T CRITICIZE MINE. JUST STATE THEM IN THE COMMENTS SECTION. Now, please, grab a drink, sit back and relax, and get ready to take off on a galactic adventure like no other you've heard. Without further ado, I finally give you MY PLOT for the Wii U game I've wanted ages, known as _SUPER MARIO GALAXY 3_!**

Scilacticon Galaxy's Plot for _Super Mario Galaxy 3_ :

 _Super Mario Galaxy 3_ starts off deep in outer space, zooming in on a newly opened portal to a strange place known as the Cosmos of Illusion. Deep inside the portal in another dimension in outer space, a dark and mysterious woman launches a glowing comet straight out of the portal and straight towards Earth as a gift for this year's annual star festival in the Mushroom Kingdom. But suddenly, the woman is attacked by two more dark figures behind her. The two of them laugh loudly and escape out of the Cosmos of Illusion through the portal to take over the Mushroom Kingdom and the entirity of Planet Earth.

Meanwhile, late at night in the Mushroom Kingdom, Rosalina sends both Mario and Luigi their usual invitation to this year's annual star festival. Except this year, Rosalina states that she'll also be there to celebrate the landing of something new in the kingdom: a magical wishing comet that can grant wishes to the residents once Rosalina casts a spell on it. The brothers, of course, can't turn an invitation like this down and the two of them rush toward the castle immediately while being greeted by dozens of Toads and Lumas (Both Mario and Luigi will be active if two people are playing, as well as 2 more players who can take control as Co-Star Lumas). As the brothers reach Peach's castle, they see that Yoshi, Toad, Wario, and Waluigi are already there waiting for them in the audience of Toads while Peach, Rosalina, Lubba, the Toad Brigade and a handful of Lumas are on a large stage next to the castle preparing to launch the comet.

However, when Rosalina is about to cast a spell on it, the sky suddenly turns an extremely dark blue and meteors rain from the sky, throwing the group off-stage and causing the Toads to panic and flee. As expected, Bowser has come once again to crash the kingdom's festivies with an army of airships to help him. When Bowser's airship approaches the group, a force of dark magic snatches up the wishing comet and Bowser introduces them all to a dark wizarding figure next to him with a shadowy magic aura. The dark wizard introduces himself as Scilacticon, the keeper of the Cosmos of Illusion deep in outer space. This comes as a big surprise to Rosalina, because she remembers Scilacticon well, particularly as an enemy that she and the Lumas had battled once before and sealed away in the Cosmos of Illusion with her magic. Bowser then explains that he was the one who opened up the portal to the Cosmos of Illusion. Apparently, the two of them were going to team up to rule the universe once and for all, and to make sure, they'd take all of them with them by sucking up everything in existence, from Earth to all of the galaxies from the previous games.

Scilacticon then casts a large ray of magic into the sky, which then causes a giant portal to appear in the sky, allowing them to escape. The portal then starts to suck up everything in the Mushroom Kingdom: the Toads, Peach's castle, Mario's friends and of course Mario himself. He and Luigi try to follow the Toads getting sucked into the portal, but Scilacticon knocks them both unconcious with a spell and sends them flying far away from the portal. As the rest of the kingdom is still getting sucked into the portal, Rosalina, Lubba and the Lumas uses their power to zoom away from the portal, catch the unconcious Mario and Luigi, and fly away from the portal quickly as it begins sucking up the galaxies and all of space. As the portal finishes sucking everything up, it dissapears and explodes, sending Mario, Luigi and the others hurtling into a new dark blue space: the Cosmos of Illusion. With the entirity of the Mushroom Kingdom, Earth and all of the outer space sucked into Scilacticon's portal, everyone is now trapped in the Cosmos of Illusion and has no way to leave it.

When the brothers come to their senses, they wake up in the first galaxy in the game. The Baby Luma and another Luma will be there to greet them both, claiming that they're now in the Cosmos of Illusion. Apparently, they've all been seperated from Rosalina and Lubba, and apparently they also sense a Power Star nearby. The two Lumas explain that the Power Star nearby will help them find Rosalina again and will proceed to help the brothers out by granting them both the power to spin attack as the Baby Luma had done twice before. As you explore the level, you'll encounter more Lumas on the stage and they'll explain that the group had lost Mario and Luigi in the portal's explosion, and that Rosalina and Lubba both went to check if the Comet Observatory and Starship Mario were okay. Apparently, many of the galaxies they had explored previously were all stolen by Scilacticon and the galaxies in this universe were currently being taken over by his power. Once the brothers find the Power Star and rescue it, it will spirit them over to the game's main hub world, the Cosmo Castle. At the front of the castle, Rosalina, Lubba, Polari and a bunch of other Lumas will all be there waiting for them with another women who looks strikingly similar to Rosalina to greet and congratulate them.

When the brothers approach the front of the castle, their Lumas will explain everything that happened to the group. When they finish, the other woman will introduce herself as Rosilanda, Rosalina's cousin and the original protector of the Cosmos of Illusion, as Scilacticon was her rival who tried to take over it and fought her for years. Rosalina then apologizes to Mario and Luigi for not introducing them to Rosilanda earlier, because Rosilanda has had the duty of keeping Scilacticon at bay in the Cosmos of Illusion for so long, that she was never around for them to meet. Rosalina and Lubba will then explain that the majority of the galaxies Mario and Luigi had visited on their previous adventures, as well as the Comet Observatory and Starship Mario, were all sucked into the portal and claimed that the Cosmo Castle was the only planet they could use to travel through the Cosmos of Illusion safely toward Scilacticon's lair in the Shadowy Cosmos once it was powered up. Rosilanda then tells Mario more about Scilacticon. If they were to chase after him and Bowser, they would need to recover twice as many Power Stars as they had done before (240 Main Power Stars in Total) to power up the Cosmo Castle and fly toward the Shadowy Cosmos to stop Scilacticon's mysterious plan. Mario's Luma, as well as Luigi's, happilly volunteer to help the brothers search the galaxies for Power Stars, and from there on, the Cosmo Castle will act as _Super Mario Galaxy 3_ 's main hub world, similar to the Comet Observatory's look and feel. Each world will once again be accessed in specific rooms of the castle, similar to the first _Super Mario Galaxy_ , except this time, when you access a world map from a room, the room itself will act as a small rocket to travel around each world's map. In this game, each world map won't be as linear as it was Galaxy 2 or 3D World and each galaxy will require the player to have a certain amount of stars to unlock each one like the first game. Each world will have 7 galaxies and 30 power stars to collect. 3 of those galaxies will contain 7 power stars, one galaxy will contain 3, and 3 will contain 2 (One regular galaxy, One Captain Toad galaxy, and One Bowser galaxy). Once you've chosen a galaxy on the map, you'll fly straight to it to find more power stars, just like Mario has done several times before!

The majority of the levels in World 1 will be balanced difficulty-wise and will provide some short, but very explanatory tutorials. Once you reach the end of World 1, the Sunny Cosmos, you'll meet up with Bowser Junior, claiming that he won't need his father to take you down. He'll then release a boss for you to fight, using Scilacticon's magic and when you defeat it, you will free Toad, the entire Toad Brigade and the Grand Star. Once you get back to the Cosmo Castle, World 2 will open up. The red Toad with the blue vest, now a playable character, will offer to help you search for Power Stars in return for rescuing his friends and will also explain that Scilacticon had for sure threatened the Mushroom Kingdom's existence when he sucked it into the portal. Rosalina knew that they would need to act fast if they wanted to stop that from happening and tells them to keep on searching for Power Stars. In the meantime, Rosilanda will open up a library in the Cosmo Castle with an optional storybook to read about the sad story of a girl (Rosilanda), a boy (Scilacticon) and their harsh relationship growing up together (the final chapter won't be unlocked until the player beats the final boss). The Toads and Lumas will also tell you that they will start to repair their broken Star Shroom from the previous games to help you look for Power Stars, as it was kept safe by Lumas until Scilacticon struck their ship. They also promise to work harder than before, making your adventure a bit easier. Captain Toad and Toadette will also volunteer to collect stars on their own in levels especially for them and in these levels, like before, you can't jump. But, this time, Mario's Luma and the other will go with them to these levels, protecting them by granting them the power to spin attack as well. And, of course, with the playable Toad they trust now on your team, they know you can get the stars back.

World 2 will build upon the difficulty of the challenges in World 1. Once you reach the end of World 2, the Milky Cosmos, you'll find Bowser there waiting for you. He'll then explain that Scilacticon is already deep inside the Shadowy Cosmos (the final world) starting to carry out their diabolical plan to rule the galaxies. Then, you'll obviously fight him. The boss fight with Bowser will be very similar to the one in the first game, except you will fight on top of a tower 5 feet above some lava. When Bowser stomps on the lava plates 3 times on the stage, you'll need to spin attack him off the stage 3 times as well. When you defeat him, you'll free the Grand Star and Peach. When you return to the Cosmo Castle, Rosalina will ask Peach if she heard Bowser or Scilacticon mention anything about their plan to rule the galaxies. Peach explains that she overheard a conversation between Bowser and Scilacticon about a plan involving all of the Toads the portal abducted. This obviously worries Peach and the Toad Brigade because she obviously wants all the Toads to be safe, but Rosilanda explains that Scilacticon is still all too powerful for them to deal with as of right now and Rosalina will explain that they need more Grand Stars in order to reach them. From this point, Peach is now playable.

World 3 will boost the challenge level up a bit, but will still provide some very fun and entertaining challenges for the player to explore along the way. When you reach the end of World 3, the Swirly Cosmos, you'll encounter Bowser Junior again and this time, he has an unexpected surprise for you. As Peach had said, Bowser and Scilacticon had done something to the Toads they had captured and Bowser Junior had brought 8 of them for show: they appeared to be heavily brainwashed, judging by their new black caps and clothes and were now called the Scilactoads. Bowser Junior explains that this wasn't even a tenth of the Toads they brainwashed. Still surprised, you'll start a battle with Bowser Junior and the Scilactoads who all work together to fight you with big robot. When you defeat him, you'll free the Grand Star, the Toads and Yoshi. The Grand Star's power will also free the 8 Toads from Scilacticon's curse and the Toads will return with you to the Cosmo Castle. When you get back to it, World 4 will open up and the Toads will explain everything they remembered. Scilacticon had managed to brainwash a whole bunch of the Toads and that their plan to rule the universe was worse than they feared. Rosilanda will also explain that she has sightings of Scilacticon's base through her telescope and that they have plans to throw prankster comets into all of the galaxies nearby. So from this point on, Yoshi is now a fully playable character (unlike Galaxy 2) and the player will have the ability to go back to the galaxies they've already explored, this time with prankster comets there to challenge them and help them retrieve more power stars. However, for a prankster comet to be on a particular galaxy, the player will need to have collected at least 4 of the comet medals in that particular galaxy first, meaning that if the player hasn't, they need to return to previous galaxies just to search for them, as all 8 are hidden across a galaxies 3 main missions.

World 4's challenge will remain just as balanced as World 3's, but will start to become harder once you reach the end. When you reach the end of World 4, the Misty Cosmos, you'll run into Bowser yet again. But this time, you'll find Scilacticon with him. Scilacticon decides to help Bowser become stronger by giving him some of his power and proceeds to flee the scene while 20 Scilactoads approach the walls of the battlefield to help Bowser this time. The battle is the same as before, but this time, the plates on the planet won't have lava in them for Bowser to accidentally stomp on. This time, there will be Scilactoads in the distance shooting homing fire balls at you from cannons and you'll need to lure them into the plates to set them on fire, and then you can have Bowser stomp on them to damage him for you to spin attack 3 times and defeat him. Once you do defeat him, he'll explain that his plan is far from being foiled and that next time, you'll get destroyed by Scilacticon for sure. When he leaves, you'll free the Grand Star, the 20 brainwashed Toads and Wario, as you're spirited back to the Cosmo Castle. When the others question Wario if he knows anything about Scilacticon's plan, he'll explain that he overheard Scilacticon privately saying that he even had plans to secretly brainwash all of Bowser's minions themselves, which sounded too dangerous to Rosilanda if it were to happen, as she knew how powerful Scilacticon was. She warns the others to hurry and gather more stars before it is too late, and Wario will now join you as a playable character. Meanwhile, some of the Lumas in the Cosmo Castle will open up shops all over the castle for the player to stop by, each selling bonus content in the game that persuade player to collect more star bits, coins and blue coins if they want any of it, because as you progress through the game, more items will become available and the prices will become higher. The red Luma shops will be selling character costumes and upgrades and will require the player to pay up with starbits. The yellow Luma shops will be selling soundtrack CDs and Miiverse stamps and will require the player to pay up with coins. The blue Luma shop will be by far the best, selling the player cards with pictures and detailed descriptions on things in the game. Each card will cost the player 5 blue coins with no price change, which means that if the player hasn't started looking for them yet, they'd better start looking now because 5 coins is a very fair price and the blue Lumas hid 30 blue coins in each stage for the player to find. There will also be an available booth in the Cosmo Castle where all in-game photos taken on your travels from the pause menu will be stored, allowing you to view them at anytime and post them on Miiverse if you haven't done that already.

As you explore World 5, the Stormy Cosmos, you will find darker versions of Bowser's minions, which can't be a good sign. Once you reach the end of World 5, you'll encounter Bowser Junior for his last and final fight with 16 Scilactoads at his side on another large robot to help him fight again. This time, they've all come equipped with dark ray guns that can quickly make holes in the floor and Bowser Junior will explain that Scilacticon is giving him and Bowser all of his power now to take them out, but even with that given power, you're still able to defeat him using the the Star Shooter (a starbit-shooting gun) to break his machine, launching him into space and out of sight. When he disappears, you'll free the grand star, the brainwashed Toads and Waluigi. When you get back to the Cosmo Castle, Rosilanda will explain that with the power of all the Grand Stars they've gotten so far, they have reached what seems to be Scilacticon's final base, the Shadowy Cosmos. This leaves the gang sure that they can finish Bowser and Scilacticon for the last time. And of course, Waluigi will be playable to help you.

As any final world in a Mario game would, the levels in it will truly test you. When you reach the end of World 6, the Shadowy Cosmos, you'll encounter Bowser, Bowser Junior and Scilacticon for what seems like the final time, as the area of the galaxy they're in is a large fiery area filled with dozens and dozens of Scilactoads sitting in floating space bleachers. Bowser roars with rage ready to fight Mario for what he claims to be the last time, except this time, Scilacticon stops him and claims that he wants to take on you alone in a battle of dark magic that is extremely hard to avoid. Spin attacks won't even work on Scilacticon and he will remain untouchable as he continues to attack you with a very stong barrier 10 around himself. To defeat him, you'll need to make him shoot his forward magic projectiles on one of a stone pillars around the stage to shatter his barrier and stun him. Once he's stunned, spin attack him and repeat this process 4 times to defeat him. Once you defeat him, Scilacticon flames with rage, claiming that this faliure is Bowser's fault. Bowser tries to argue with this, but is interrupterd once Scilacticon reveals his secret plan by having dozens of his own brainwashed minions capture them both. Scilacticon immediately flees with the brainwashed minions and Toads, explaining that if the heroes do survive his power, they will become his minions when his plan his complete. When he flees the scene, he leaves a large portal to World 7, the Scilacticosmos, wide open in the distance with the Grand Star soaring out for you to retrieve. When you get back to the Cosmo Castle with the Grand Star, your characters will then explain everything they saw to Rosalina and Rosilanda. Rosilanda will explain that she thinks she saw this trick coming, but thankfully, the grand star opened the portal to the Scilacticosmos up. She'll then ask the 7 current heroes if they're ready for this final mission, which leaves them all unsure if they actually are. They all remember how strong they were on this adventure, but they feel like they'd need some extra power to take on Scilacticon in his ultimate powerful state. This really concerns Rosalina and after some time thinking about it, remembering how much Mario had helped her in the past, Rosalina decides that she needs to help the heroes fight and finish Scilacticon in the final battle, so of course, this makes Rosalina the last playable character unlocked in the game and she'll proceed to help you get through the Scilacticosmos.

The Scilacticosmos, being the actual main final world in _Super Mario Galaxy 3_ , will have a very similar theme and feel to Bowser Land in _Super Mario 3D World_ , and will obviously provide some maddening challenges that will truly test your skills as you reach Scilacticon's final base. You'll need at least 120 stars to unlock Scilacticon's final level and once you reach the end of the final level, the Galaxy Stadium, you'll use a launch star to fly into a big, dark portal. From there, a cutscene will play, showing all 8 heroes flying into a gigantic stadium over a giant black hole. This stadium will be full of brainwashed Toads and Bowser's minions, along with a newly brain-washed Bowser Junior, who's also sitting in the audience. When all 8 of them have entered the stadium, a giant Scilacticon will appear in front of them, holding Bowser inside a small shadow bubble, just wailling for help. Scilacticon will then explain that it was his plan all along to brainwash everyone in the Mushroom Kingdom and take over the universe, and will then explain that he's instead going to use the powers of Bowser to defeat and brainwash all 8 of them and make them his ultimate servants. He then proceeds to create a large magical sphere with his hands, which sucks the shadow bubble with Bowser in and with a flash of magic, he takes in the magic and becomes Scilaticon Bowser, a giant and dark version of Bowser who immediately roars with rage. The force of this roar will be very strong, but Rosalina will proceed to protect 8 all of them with a large magical barrier. Scilacticon Bowser will then proceed to use some very powerful attacks with larger fireballs, jumps and stomps. With Scilacticon's power, he'll also use the power to create blocks and structures for them to climb to get some height in the stadium, but keep in mind that Scilacticon Bowser will try and crush those structures too. The only way to defeat Scilacticon Bowser is to wait for him throw large astroids at you and when he does, fire multiple starbits at them with the starbit shooter until they break apart in front of him, stunning him. Once they do, they'll fly back toward the stage while also becoming larger and you'll need to fire more starbits until they fly back and hurting him. Repeat this process 6 times to defeat him, but keep in mind that whenever you do this or if part of the stage is struck with an astroid, that part of the stage will be destroyed until they regenerate by magic. The stage itself will be a large ring made up of 12 sections like a clock, each 3 pieces of stone that will take 10 seconds to regenerate if they are destroyed by an astroid. These pieces will be there to catch the player if they fly backwards from attacks because if they are hit by an astroid, they'll fly backward and take damage. But if there is no extra piece of stone to save them, the player will fly off of the stage and get sucked into the black hole, so it is best to run around the stage and utitlize the entire battlefield to avoid falling off by the forces of his attacks that might push you off. Once you've attacked Scilacticon Bowser 6 times, he is defeated.

Once you defeat Scilacticon Bowser, he'll be pushed backwards into the sky and will burst of energy, throwing Scilacticon into the black hole and Bowser out in front of the heroes. This burst of energy will remove the darkness from the sky and will release the Grand Star from the inside of the stage you're fighting on, as well as all of the Toads and Bowser's minions from Scilacticon's brainwashed control. When Bowser gets up surrounded by the heroes, he'll apologize for all the trouble he caused and says that he'll let Mario win just this one time just for the good of saving the kingdom. Once you collect the Grand Star (with a winning animation of all 8 heroes, Bowser and a happy audience of Toads and Bowser's minions to cheer you in the stadium), the black hole underneath the stage will become even larger as Scilacticon tries to fly out, and will begin to suck up every part of the stadium bit by bit in a giant vortex. Mario, his friends, Bowser, Bowser Junior, the Toads and all the minions will also be swept off their feet and will also start to get sucked into the black hole, but in the distance, Mario spots the Cosmo Castle nearby with Lubba and Rosilanda on it. The castle itself will swoop in to catch the heroes, Bowser, and Bowser Junior, and together, Rosalina and Rosilanda will cast a enormous magic spell in the air, pushing Scilacticon straight back into the black hole and sealing it with their magic. Some of the Lumas on the ship, as well as the Baby Luma and his partner, will immediately throw themselves into the black hole, pushing Scilacticon into it, but dying in the process, causing a burst of light to hit the screen and everything seems to be gone.

When Mario comes to his senses, he, his friends, Bowser, Bowser Junior, Lubba, Rosalina and a handful of leftover Lumas appear to be on the Comet Observatory in a very pretty area of space near the newly-restored earth, and the fact that the Earth has been restored makes it clear to Mario that they're not in the Cosmos of Illusion anymore. Rosilanda appears to be gone, and when the others wake up and start to wonder what happened, Rosalina will explain that portal to the Cosmos of Illusion has now been sealed for good and that the Toads and Bowser's minions are all safe and back on Earth celebrating. The Lumas with her appear to be sad, and the reason why is because some their friends have risked their lives to save the entire group, but then Rosalina reminds them that Lumas are reborn as the cycle of life continues through the stardust scattered throughout the cosmos. Luigi will then ask where Rosilanda went, and Rosalina will explain that she stayed behind in the Cosmos of Illusion in order to keep Scilacticon safe in there with the portal sealed. Rosalina explains that this is for the best, because she knows that Rosilanda can keep him at bay in there without the portal opening up once again. When Bowser and Bowser Junior wake up, everyone stares at them with angry faces and without warning, they breathlessly apologize for all that they've done before Rosalina finally chooses to forgive them. Rosalina then explains that when they sealed the portal, the main power she used to seal it was the power of the wishing comet from the beginning of the game, and Peach claims this to be the best wish ever made for the sake of the Mushroom Kingdom, which is when she remembers that with the portal closed, they can now go back to home to Earth to continue the previously-interrupted star festival. Bowser and Bowser Junior happily agree, but everyone glares at them again and Rosalina says that she'll be keeping a sharp eye on them when they get back to the Star Festival. Rosalina casts a spell that wraps everyone in a ball of light. The balls of light slowly fly up into the air, come together as one big ball of light and then quickly shoot towards the Earth, taking the gang home.

When the ball of light finally reaches Earth, it bursts in midair, releasing everyone and causing them to tumble on top of each other in a heap right in the middle of a moonlit Toad Town in front of Peach's castle. When they all look around, they appear to be back home where they belong and the Star Festival seems to have picked up right where they left off. The Toads and Bowser's minions are all running around happily and everything seems to be back to normal in the Mushroom Kingdom. Very quickly, a whole swarm of Toads runs up to the group, cheering them for all their hard work. However, when their eyes fall on Bowser and Bowser Junior, they all look at them with frightened expressions. Peach stands in front of them and tells them not to worry, as it wasn't his idea to brainwash them in the first place, it was Scilacticon's. Peach then explains that with him now defeated, the festival can now go on, which causes all the Toads to cheer. And to their surprise, the exact wishing comet from the beginning of the game comes down from the sky again. With everyone surprised and happy to see the comet again, Rosalina looks up, thanks Rosilanda for sending it back again and casts a spell on the comet. The comet then shoots high into the sky and bursts into a Power Star shaped firework, releasing thousands of Star Bits and causing them rain from the sky. Rosalina announces that the kingdom's wishes to return home to a safe festival have been granted, which is where the game ends, as the gang rushes to collect some Star Bits.

(Roll Credits) As the credits play, you'll be able to explore some of the galaxies you've become familiar with as Mario and Luigi, similar to the style of credits in _Super Mario Galaxy 2_. The party on Earth will appear to have been taken into space, and the heroes, Rosilanda, the Toads and Lumas will proceed to repair some of the damage done by Scilacticon's magic in some of the galaxies from Mario's previous galactic adventures, while also having a fun and peaceful time with the inhabits of the galaxies. The credits will end with an established party on Earth with all of the characters you've met, and once the credits have finished playing, two messages will appear. One message will explain that the Purple Comet missions have been unlocked and the other message will explain that the 8th and final bonus world of _Super Mario Galaxy 3_ , the Starry Cosmos, has been unlocked. When the player returns to their save file, Rosilanda will thank the player for returning, because as the game told the player, the Cosmo Castle has reached the 8th and final bonus world: the Starry Cosmos, a powerful new world filled with more stars to uncover. The Starry Cosmos, as a major post-game content world, will obviously feature galaxies that really throw back to content in the previous 3D Mario games, including _Super Mario 64_ , _Super Mario Sunshine_ , _Super Mario 3D World_ with a remix of its main theme played by the Galaxy orchestra in one of the levels, and of course, _Super Mario Galaxy 1 and 2_. Rosilanda also provides the player with a bit of assistance by placing the number of remaining Power Stars the player still needs to find right at the front of the Cosmo Castle, similar how Rosalina did in the first _Super Mario Galaxy_ , just to give the player a heads up.

From this point on, you should have access to all of the 240 main stars in the game. Once you collect them all and beat Scilacticon Bowser again, just like _Super Mario Galaxy 2_ , you'll unlock the Green Star Comet missions, with there now being 240 Green Stars to get this time. When they first appear on the galaxies, Rosilanda will explain that Bowser and even Scilacticon aren't responsible for these comets, leaving the group to assume it was just a extra power from space they could collect. Just like _Super Mario Galaxy 2_ , the amount of Green Stars in a certain galaxy should be the exact same number of Power Stars found in that galaxy, and like before, all of the Green Stars in a galaxy should only have the chance of appearing in each of the galaxy's 1-3 main missions and not on any of the Prankster Comet or secret star missions to make finding them all quick and easy. This will also be a good oppurtunity for the player to hunt down any blue coins they may have missed on their travels and to avoid the boredom of getting kicked out of a stage when finding a Green Star several times lke before, once you find a Green Star, the game will ask you if you'd like to continue looking for the rest of the Green Stars in that particular mission. If not, the player would simply return to the Cosmo Castle with their Green Star, but if so, they'd simply respawn at the beginning of the last planet they were on to continuing hunting for more Green Stars. Once you've found find all the Green Stars in a particular mission, the game will automatically bring you back to the Cosmo Castle with the Green Stars you found and once you found all the Green Stars in a particular galaxy, it'll be considered truly complete.

Once you've collected all the Green Stars and blue coins in the game, you should have a grand total of 480 Stars and 1680 blue coins. Doing this will unlock the Galactic Trials Galaxy and the Star Champion Galaxy, all with 30 more blue coins in each level that can unlock the final character cards at the Cosmo Castle. The Galactic Trials Galaxy will be a galaxy with exactly 100 planets to traverse, each with a difficult platforming objective, but each planet's goal will be straight forward and there aren't any comet medals to look for, which should make getting this star take about 10 minutes if you're in a hurry or 30 if you're looking for the blue coins. The Star Champion Galaxy will have a very similar look and atmosphere to the Grand Master Galaxy in _Super Mario Galaxy 2_ and Champion's Road from Super Mario 3D World, and like those two levels, this galaxy will be a true test of skill by providing the player with the gimmicks they've encountered on their travels before, this time traversed with 10 increasingly difficult sections with 30 very well hidden blue coins. However, unlike the paths of the Grand Master Galaxy and Champion's Road, this level's path will be much wider open than before in order to suit the needs of the Prankster Comet mission. The level itself will still have plenty of enemies and obstacles to dodge, but this time, will truly challenge the player by making them have to fulfill even more puzzling objectives in order to proceed, such as the use of 2D and 3D gravity mechanics, the use of activating flipswitches to make things appear, the need to collect star chips to create a launch star, and the use of Bob-ombs and Bullet Bills in order to blow things up to clear a path. This way, the level will still be mad-challenging, but will still be fun and memorable for most players. The galaxy itself will have two main power stars to collect in it: one main power star that will utilize the majority of the gimmicks in the game (with only 5 checkpoints, meaning 1 every 2 sections) and of course, an ultimately-hard final Prankster Comet star where you need to collect 100 of the 200 available purple coins, with 10 Cosmic Clones chasing you, all under a time limit requiring you to pick up clocks to keep the timer going, with you having only one piece of health, making you have to do the mission without getting hit even once. To unlock this prankster comet mission after the first star in this galaxy, you'll need to have collected all 8 comet medals in the level, as well as the star in the Galactic Trials Galaxy and all 60 of the additional blue coins across that galaxy and this one. Once they have all been collected, this ultimate final star will be available, obviously paying a lot homage to The Perfect Run in _Super Mario Galaxy 2_ , but this time, in order to make the mission even harder than The Perfect Run, you'll need to collect 100 purple coins by the time you make it to the end to make the launch star at the end of the last section appear. If you don't have enough purple coins at the end, even with the purple coins provided at the end, you cannot go back and collect more, so you'll need to start over from that point on, but if you do collect 100 purple coins, make the launch star appear and use it to reach the end of the level, this Prankster Comet mission alone should be the only one that completely stops the speed run timer and the Cosmic Clones from chasing you, allowing the player to rest and catch their breath. From there, the player will be greeted by Rosilanda on a beautiful meadow planet with the Power Star to tell you that you've been invited to the Star Festival in the Mushroom Kingdom once again, now run by her this time. So from this point, your character will nod in agreement, collect the Power Star and with this star out of the way, you'll be treated to one final level in the game, similar to the final one in the first _Super Mario Galaxy_.

Just like the first _Super Mario Galaxy_ , this star will put you right back into the middle of the Star Festival from the beginning of the game, except this time, you'll get to enjoy it without any interuptions, and you'll even get to meet every single character you've met in the game on your way to Peach's castle. This level will be the only level without any blue coins to hunt down and on your way there, the Toads are celebrating and they all seem to be happy, now that the festival can go on. You'll also stop to meet Bowser, Bowser Junior, the Toad Brigade and a handful of Lumas on your way. The Toad Brigade has apparently been declared the "protectors" of the citizens in Toad Town and, along with the Lumas, have been ordered by Rosilanda to keep a close eye on Bowser and Bowser Junior during the festival. When your character looks at them with a suspicious look, they'll once again apologize for all the trouble they've caused the kingdom and will explain that they'll try to avoid more trouble then they can handle the next time they take over the universe.

Once you finally reach the front of Peach's castle, Rosilanda and Scilacticon (yep, you heard me, Scilacticon) will be there waiting for you. Scilacticon will be standing next to her with his head down and Rosilanda will explain not to worry and that she invited Scilacticon herself, knowing that she can trust him and that he has learned from his troubling ways. Once Scilacticon finally looks up at the player with a sad and sorry expression on his face, he will then reveal the truth about himself: Scilacticon is and always was Rosilanda's brother this whole time. This will even come as a shock to Rosalina if the player is playing as her and Rosilanda will explain to Rosalina that she lied to her this whole time about Scilacticon only being her rival in the Cosmos of Illusion. Scilacticon wasn't always evil and will explain the events of his past to the player. When he was young with Rosilanda, he often was seen as a dangerous person, because his dark powers were uncontrollable. Even his family was afraid of him and Scilacticon didn't know what to do. In fact, his parents were so worried his powers would harm the universe, that they decided to abandon him by banishing him to a place they called the Cosmos of Illusion. Rosilanda will explain that she didn't like this idea as a teenager and wanted to keep her brother company in the Cosmos of Illusion by secretly using the Cosmo Castle as a spaceship to find him one night when their parents were asleep in it. However, Scilacticon, in his hurt and alone status, didn't want any company from his sister or his family in the Cosmos of Illusion and tried to get rid of Rosilanda and the Cosmo Castle by using his dark powers, but when their parents had woken up and rushed outside the castle to find out what was going on, Scilacticon had hit their parents full blast with a dark attack when they jumped in to save young Rosilanda from it, killing them and throwing their bodies into a black hole. The fact that he killed his own parents hurt Scilacticon so much that he blamed it all on Rosilanda, and the war between them went on for years, as Rosilanda had chosen to live in the Cosmos of Illusion and occasionally tried to work things out with him. Scilacticon wanted to show his sister that he could live on his own by ruling all of the galaxies in the Cosmos of Illusion, and eventually decided to do it along with Bowser, who just happened to be planning his next attempt at ruling the galaxies himself. Rosilanda will then explain that the events of the game were her biggest challenge to try and talk to him in order to set things right and will thank the player for their help.

Up to now, Scilacticon, realizing how cruel he was to the Mushroom Kingdom's existence, as well as the entire universe, truly realizes how foolish he was to try and do terrible things, and apologizes heavily to both the player and Rosilanda. After this, Rosilanda will hug Scilacticon and say that it was her fault their parents had died anyway, because she was the one who got them involved in the situation in the first place. She then looks him directly in the eyes and tells him that she will always love him because he's her brother and she wouldn't give him away for the entire universe! He'll then nod, hug her again, and after this, they'll both of thank the player for all that they've done on their space adventures. And to explain how proud Scilacticon is of all your hard work to rescue the kingdom and teach him a lesson, he'll then reward you with the last and final Power Star in the game as his thanks, giving the player a 100% completion of _Super Mario Galaxy 3_.

 **THE END.**

 **Thank you all for those of you that chose to read this story all the way to the end! What did you guys think of it? Let me know in the comments section!**


End file.
